


Fading part 2

by spouses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouses/pseuds/spouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i hate the word penis so much Its so ugly" Louis muttered. It Was a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Helllo my lovely patters :3 louve you 2 pieces follow my twitter narry stare woa

"i hate the word penis so much Its so ugly!" Louis screamed to Bob.

"pp-penis?" Harry whimpered from the corner.

"why not say dick or cock ??" Louis wondered out loud.

"louis patted his penis like it was a dog" sounds so ugly" Louis added in an afterthought.

 

"louis patted his dick like it was a dog. Louis patted his cock like it was a dog" Harry tried the words on his tongue. It sounded wonderful he had to agree.

!I Know Right!!so much better??" Louis did a little happy dance.  
A faint whimper could be hear from the corner of the large room. It was their Dog, Bob, but harry called it Spongebob squoreoants because he had read one Louis tomlinson/ Big sean fic where louis had a dog named spongebob squere pants. Harry told none that.

"Whatever" louis snapped. "Hazza Stiles, do u want to eat chicken wrapped in mouzzarella stuffed with pizz-"

Harry started cackling like hyena it was such an ugly laugh nobody liked harry

 

louis sighed and patted his.doge like it was a penis.  
"Good doug bob."

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> tbc


End file.
